


Pill Bottles

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, what is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Levi wakes up in a world where Titans don't exist, there are such things Coffee Shops and odd pills that are supposed to keep the fake world that he remembered away. They called it PTSD. That can't be right, this had to be some sort of sick nightmare where people he knew worked jobs, lived normal lives with talking boxes called TV and Cars are just carts that don't need horses.This world wasn't real.Or is the world Levi remembered fake all along?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pill Bottles

Levi blinked his eyes opened slowly. 

The sounds of odd moving boxes, people voices mumbled all around him. Slowly he looked up trying to focus on his around. Yawning he covered his mouth. A dull ache in the right side of his head made him grimace. 

Rubbing his head, he looked around noticing he was sitting on a bench. When had he gotten there? Where was he? Looking down the sidewalks he frowned not sure what was going on. 

The last thing he remembered-

A moment of shock hit him like a slap. He could not remember anything let alone how he had gotten there. Looking up he nearly slammed himself back against the bench seeing mental carts moving on a black road. Odd sounds coming from them made him jump up to run for cover. 

Standing up only caused the world to swarm around him. 

Stumbling Levi had to grab the side of the bench to keep from falling over. Bracing himself he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder asking if he was alright. Not being able to answer Levi put his hand over his mouth trying to keep from heaving whatever he had in his stomach. 

As the world started to swarm someone helped him sit back down. Looking up he saw them with a strange small box on their ear. Was he talking to it? Great, he was found by someone who lost their mind. 

“No, there’s a kid or teenager here-” 

How dare-! Before Levi could correct the man, he leaned over the side of the bench retching. Holding the side of his head a loud sound blared Levi glared at the ground nose winching. 

What the hell was going on?! 

“We’re on 3rd and Roser.” 

What? What the hell was that? Third and Roser? Stomach still twisting like someone was trying to get him alive Levi thought he was going to pass out. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down. 

“Hey, hey, can you hear me?” 

Opening his eyes Levi blinked. Someone was looking down at him in a strange uniform and had something pressed on his chest. A plastic thing covered his nose, mouth and they had his arm with a needle in it. 

“Whoa!” The man held him down by the chest. “Easy, easy, you’re alright. You fainted at the bus stop,” 

What? 

What was that?!

“We got some meds in you, but we need to know your name since you didn’t have an ID on you.” The man said. “Can you tell me your name?” 

Blinking slowly, he stared at the man before his voice croaked out. “...Levi.” 

“Levi. Good,” He paused before another man came by writing something down. “Do you know what day it is?” 

“Tuesday,” 

“Do you know who the President is?”

What? 

“... The Queen?” 

“Alright, thank you, rest, and try not to move. We’re taking you to the hospital.”

Why did they keep mention things he did not understand?! Head falling back as another ache hit him hard in the side of his head Levi felt something take over him driving him into darkness. 

\--

Being outside in the cold as he puffed on the cigarette, he swore he would not smoak on his break. Looking out at the cold day, even though it had not snowed the temperature had dropped. 

There should be some rain coming in soon. It might turn into snow. Either case the gloomy sky seemed to be setting to the mood as a white van, marked with the Safe Heaven Mental Facility pulled up. 

Dr. Andres took another long drag wondering who was being brought in today. Letting out a ring of smoke he heard a commotion going on in the van. Shouting, yelps and soon the back door opened with one of the transfer nurses shouting. 

“Orderly! Orderly!” 

Two of the Orderlies rushed over, their bulging muscles, bounces of the Hospital rushed into the van. Whoever they were getting must have been strong. When they pulled out a tiny male with short black hair and of Asian descent Dr. Andres paused having to squint to make sure that what he was seeing was… was that a teenager?! 

“Get off you bastards!” 

No, it was a man. He was struggling to get free and giving those men a good fight. They held tight to him. Hands trying not to bruise him while restraining him as the small male kicked and fought them. 

A nurse came rushing out with a needle as they held him down pressing the needle into the arm. There was a gasp as the dark eyes glazed over and he slumped. One of the orderlies scooped him up as the patient fell into unconsciousness. 

“Doctor! There you are,” A nurse said walking over. She had a tablet in her hand and gave it to him. “Here.” 

“Ah, the new fighter is mine, huh?” 

“Yes,”

Flipping through the small file on the digital pages he frowned. “Levi. Age, unknown? Is this a joke?” 

“No, he was found confused at a bust stop, there’s a report if you scroll down a little more,”  
Scrolling to the bottom Dr. Andres raised his eyebrows at the report. 

“Name Levi. Age unknown, ranting, and raving about flying machines? He means airplanes. Metal carts with no horses…. Cars, he must mean. Demands to see the walls, and thinks there are giants out to eat humanity?” Letting out a long whistle the doctor nodded. “Any idea if they checked missing persons?” 

“They set up a message and reported on the news. Other then that sir, I have no idea if they found anyone yet.” 

“I hope someone knows who he is. It would help with family history. Let us head inside then,” Putting out the cigarette they two headed inside. He went over the small file before closing it. “With how he was fighting, have them put retrains on him, get some medication set up for him and figure out where to go from there.” 

“Do you want someone to watch him?” 

“Yes, whatever hallucinations he’s having is twisting his reality,” 

“Anything else, Doctor?” 

“Nothing else for now,” He said as they walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of the room where they said down the man called Levi. Something about him looked both peaceful and disturbed while he slept. “Call me when he wakes up.”


End file.
